Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for tire tread and a tire produced using this rubber composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a rubber composition for tire tread which is capable of enhancing the cut and chip resistance performance without any deterioration of the abrasion resistance and heat generation resistance performances, and a tire produced using this rubber composition.
Description of the Related Art
Tread rubber is the only site that is in contact with the road surface among the tire parts, and the tread rubber transfers various forces applied to the tire, such as driving force, braking force and cornering force to the road surface and protects sites other than the tread rubber from external forces. Examples of the performance that is traditionally required from the tread rubber include crack resistance, abrasion resistance, heat resistance, and skid resistance. However, since it is generally very difficult to determine a rubber blend that satisfies the overall performance, a variety of tread rubbers have been developed so as to respectively cope with the various required performances according to the performance goals of various products.
The conventional cut and chip resistance enhancing technologies have been applied by using polymers, carbon black and the like, which are advantageous to the cut and chip resistance. Regarding such technologies, there is disclosed a technology of using a carbon black having a small particle size and a silica filler in combination with natural rubber, which is traditionally advantageous for the cut and chip resistance performance (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0071057 (filed Jun. 28, 2013). However, this technology has a disadvantage that silica that has complicated blending conditions must be mixed in together. Thus, there is a problem that not only a silica blending technology but also technologies related to facilities operation should be acquired in advance. Furthermore, depending on the use of the silica that is added as a simple reinforcing agent for an enhancement of the cut and chip resistance performance, there may be a compromise of the heat generation resistance performance to some extent.
Regarding technologies different from this, there is disclosed a technology of applying various synthetic rubbers to the polymer-based system in which existing natural rubber only has been used, so that the crack resistance and the cut and chip resistance performance are deteriorated while the abrasion resistance performance and steering stability are improved (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0019044 (filed 26 Feb. 2013). However, this technology also has a problem, from the viewpoint that the existing raw material rubber is changed, that modification of the main raw material and optimization of the mixing conditions should be achieved at the time of mass production of the final product.